Hunted
by cosmosGryffin
Summary: A group of mutants are on the run from the government, and an extremely persistent cop is constantly on their tail. I suck at summaries, and this is my first fanfic.


**Eridan 11:00 pm**

The rain made it extremely hard to see, except for the occasional streetlight that would soon stop as I entered the forest. I almost envied the "blind" cop that was chasing me. She was legally blind, not literally. She could see with her sense of smell. I hopped (okay, leaped) out of my car and sprinted (possibly squealing. Shush.) In to the trees' warm hold, sheltered from the sky's chilled tears and screaming winds. (Okay so maybe I'm not cut out to be a poet.)

I smiled as I recognized a fallen (I think) oak (or is it birch? Whatever) and bent down to pick up a gun that I had long since (I think it was a week or so ago?) named crosshairs. I heard the approach of footsteps, and began to run again, but a bit too late. I heard the familiar crack of a pistol and winced, feeling a sharp pain in my left (or was that right?) shoulder.

I began to run (ok, I broke out into a sprint) and shot twice behind me. I found the accompanying howl of pain as I ducked into a familiar cave and hopped over a boulder. I felt along the rock wall until I found my best friends trademark Gemini symbol carved ever so slightly into the rough earth. I pushed on it and just walked right into the wall, immediately on the other side.

**Sollux 11:11 pm**

My monitor flashed as Eridan walked in to our (awesome and completely secret) hideout (or house I guess? I don't know. Whatever). I went to the front room to greet him and saw a small trail of blood coming down from his shoulder.

"You **th**erio**th**ly have got to **th**top getting shot." I said with my annoying lisp. The English language is SO cruel. I can just imagine myself trying to say lisp out loud. _LI__**TH**__P._

"Did she find u**th**?" (Okay I think you get my point so I'll stop pointing it out.) A little "two" harshly (get it? Cause I'm a Gemini?).

"No! **Ww**hy **ww**ould I let her? It's not **w**ery nice to just assume I was being reckless!" Eridan shot back. Right, I probably should have told you this. He pronounces his v's as w's and pronounces his w's twice, but I'm pretty sure his v's are on purpose and his w's are involuntary. Now it's my turn.

"I thprayed the entrance with skunk, tho she cant thmell anything in the cave, we'll be fine." I said with a smirk "I'm going to bed. Thee you tomorrow."

I walked over into my room and fell (okay, collapsed) on to my bed. What. A. Pleasant. Encounter. I shouldn't have been so harsh with him, now he's probably mad at me. Well, too late now though. I hope he's better in the morning.

**Nepeta 12:00 am**

**::33**I finally found the Gemini symbol on the wall and walked through the door. I didn't understand why karkitty wouldn't let me draw on the cave walls, it was stupid, we were **ALWAYS** on the run. We were **ALWAYS **in hiding, and I **HATED **it.

My name is Nepeta Léijon, the cat girl, and I **HATE **the fact that I have to hide. When I got to my room I changed out of my party dress and put away my gun (after reloading it, of course.) I'd have to tell Eridan eventually…

Earlier 11:13

"Put your hands up, lawbreaker!" Terezi shouted over the music. Most people had already fled from the club.

"Make me." Cronus was drunk and tired, and obviously, did not see the gun. "And lawbreaker? Really?"

"Cronus don't-" Kankri jumped in front of him just as a loud crack echoed in the room over the music, and Kankri dropped to the ground.

"You, You! ARGH!" With another crack he fell to the ground and Terezi wheeled to look at me.

"You shot him? You shot your friend" she pointed her gun at me. I swapped pistols very discreetly.

"Yes I did. And now it's your turn to put YOUR hands up." I pulled a third pistol out of my dress, and pointed both it, and the one I had swapped, at her. She simply pulled the trigger, but not before her gun exploded, and blew her up. I blew on the top of my gun.

"Now, THAT is why you don't try to shoot a cat." I said to her dead body. Cronus began to stir, but I shot him with another sedative to keep him down long enough for the police to classify him as dead. Then, on second thought, I shot him. His mutant abilities were to re-spawn and to breathe under-water.

**Eridan The next day, 7:00 am**

"Eridan?" I heard the voice of Nepeta at my bedroom door. It might have been something important.

"Wwhat is it? I'm tired!" I said trying to sound as tired as possible.

"Cronus and Kankri both got shot." She said. I coughed loud enough for every mutant here to have heard me.

"Wwhadda ya mean he's dead" A note of dread came into my voice "Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes. I'm sure. I-" She stopped. "I- I was there. I'm sorry."

"WWELL I'M GOING TO CHOKE HER WWITH MY SCARF AND THEN BLAST HER AND THEN NUKE HER GRAVE AND THEN CHOP HER INTO PIECES!" I said.

"Eridan, you- You cant. Shes dead. I- I shot her Eridan, She tried to shoot me, and, I shot her gun. But theres something else I have to tell you. Breakfast is ready. I'll tell you and Karkat at the same time."

"Fine, I'll be there in a thecond." I slapped myself. I have officially been hanging out with Sollux too much. "Stop it!" I half screamed at Nepeta who I heard giggling.

**Nepeta 7:10 am**

"Fine, I'll be there in a thecond." Eridan moaned, and I heard him smack himself. I couldn't help giggling. I heard him half scream something but I was already in the kitchen, where karkat was grumbling. I walked over to Sollux.

"Is karkitty alright?" I asked. He was worse once Gamzee got shot, but now Kankri…

"He'th been like thith thince the newth about Kankri." Sollux replied.

"Karkat," I started, as Eridan came out. "Eridan, I still haven't told you my power. I can see things. I can see pairings, I can see powers, I can see strengths, I can see weaknesses, I can see danger. Kankri and Cronus both have the same power to re-spawn in a new body in whatever they think of as home. Which would be their beds, here. They should be back tomorrow."


End file.
